


Claveles blancos

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love Confessions, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Hermione quiere terminar su relación con Draco porque siente que ya no es la misma de antes. EWE.Disclaimer: todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. ENAMORÁNDOSE

La muerte de Ron Weasley cuando tenía veinte años había devastado a Hermione Granger.

Para ese entonces ya no tenían una relación amorosa, pero habían quedado como los buenos amigos que habían sido antes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, por lo que los recuerdos que habían compartido juntos siempre estaban presentes en su vida.

Después de la muerte de Fred, Ron había trabajado un tiempo como auror en el Ministerio de Magia, pero luego se había unido a la planilla de _Sortilegios Weasley_ a petición de George. Eso le había dejado más tiempo para practicar su deporte favorito, el _Quidditch_ , y en un entrenamiento, tratando de hacer una peligrosa maniobra con la escoba, había sufrido una estrepitosa caída que lo había dejado inconsciente y muy herido con fracturas y lesiones que los medimagos no llegaron a tiempo para sanar, por lo que pocas horas después del terrible accidente, murió días antes de cumplir sus veintiún años.

Había sido un golpe muy duro no sólo para la familia Weasley, al perder a otro hijo, sino también para Hermione y Harry Potter, quienes no podían creer que una persona con todo un futuro por delante hubiera muerto tan joven. Ambos lo extrañaban muchísimo.

Para ese entonces Hermione, quien había estudiado para sanador, había empezado a trabajar en _San Mungo_ por lo que estaba muy enfocada en sus nuevas labores, en las que trataba de olvidar la muerte de Ronald. Por su trabajo y el de su mejor amigo, era poco lo que coincidía con Harry, pero trataban de mantenerse en contacto todo lo posible.

Aproximadamente dos meses después de ese triste acontecimiento, hubo una celebración, que reunía a los egresados del Colegio de Hogwarts y ella vio con ilusión, una oportunidad para reencontrarse con antiguos compañeros pues a muchos tenía casi tres años de no verlos.

La actividad iba a realizarse en el día y al aire libre por lo que Hermione había elegido un elegante pero a la vez sencillo vestido primaveral color rosa pálido, muy al estilo de la diseñadora italiana Luisa Beccaria, que traía bordados unos claveles blancos, su flor favorita y el cual le llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas, dejaba los hombros al descubierto y le daban una apariencia casi etérea. O al menos eso pensó Draco Malfoy cuando la vio. Él se había quedado con la boca abierta al verla descender del carruaje que los había transportado desde el sitio de aparición más cercano hasta el castillo. No dejaba de preguntarse, dónde había escondido Granger esa belleza los años anteriores.

Para sorpresa de todos, la profesora McGonagall había dispuesto que los exalumnos se sentaran por generación, por lo que a él y otros ex Slytherin les había le había tocado compartir la misma mesa con Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, las gemelas, entre otros.

Pansy Parkinson se había casado con Theodore Nott y habían acudido con Blaise, así que junto a Draco, disfrutaron de la fiesta al lado de los demás como si nunca se hubieran llevado mal, poniéndose al día con sus vidas hasta ese momento como si hubieran sido grandes amigos de todos.

A la fiesta también habían acudido George y Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, y muchos más que habían estado en el _Ejército de Dumbledore_ , y aunque al principio estuvieron en otras mesas, al final de la fiesta se habían reunido todos en un sólo lugar para recordar viejos tiempos.

Con mucha precaución, para que nadie lo descubriera, Draco no quitaba su vista de Hermione. De verdad lo había impresionado y aunque habían cruzado pocas palabras a manera de saludo, para ella tampoco había pasado inadvertido que él lucía más maduro y si era posible, aún más atractivo que en su época de estudiante.

Draco estaba trabajando en la _Confederación Internacional de Magos_ del Ministerio de Magia Británico, y luego de perder algo de la tensión inicial, todos los reunidos en la mesa estuvieron hablando un poco de sus trabajos y vidas. Se podría decir que habían pasado un buen momento juntos.

El tema a evitar fue la muerte de Ron, aunque la directora había hecho un pequeño homenaje mencionando a los ex alumnos que ya no estaban, y entre ellos fue recordado Ronald Weasley. Draco no pudo evitar ver a Granger en ese momento, quien disimuladamente se había limpiado unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —inquirió el joven mago poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano, muy al estilo del señor Darcy, cuando dio inicio una suave melodía y varias parejas se habían reunido en el sitio junto al lago que habían dispuesto para ese fin. Hermione lo dudó unos segundos, pero aceptó cuando vio a Blaise bailando con Luna, a Padma Patil con Marcus Flint y a Ernie Macmillan con Daphne Greengrass. Nadie se preocupaba por lo que pensaran los demás; cada quien estaba disfrutando de la fiesta tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que los Slytherin bailaran con Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff.

—Quién hubiera imaginado que eras todo un caballero —esbozó una sonrisa tratando de actuar con naturalidad.

—¡Siempre! La primera lección de un Malfoy es “cómo tratar adecuadamente a una dama” —siguió el juego.

—Vaya, Malfoy, me vas a hacer sonrojar. ¿Ahora resulta que me consideras una dama? —bromeó.

—Nunca dije lo contrario… En todo caso, olvida al mocoso engreído que fui antes y finjamos que hasta ahora nos conocemos.

—Buena idea —dijo ella deteniéndose en media pista y sonriendo con timidez, murmuró—. Encantada, soy Hermione Jean Granger.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, a sus pies —inclinó levemente la cabeza y ambos soltaron una carcajada para posteriormente seguir bailando—. Si me permite el atrevimiento, señorita Granger, luce usted muy hermosa con ese vestido, parece un hada, “ _el hada de los claveles blancos”_ —comentó dándole énfasis a la última frase, lo que hizo sonrojar inmediatamente a Hermione.

—Gracias —apenas alcanzó a murmurar cohibida por el cumplido—, me encantan los claveles —sonrió.

De vez en cuando, Ginny le lanzaba a la joven miradas llenas de incertidumbre que ella prefería ignorar, pues ni ella misma se explicaba, qué hacía divirtiéndose tanto con su antiguo enemigo.

Una semana después, para sorpresa de ambos, coincidieron en el _Callejón Diagon_ y dado que se acercaba la hora de comer, Draco la invitó a almorzar en el Londres _muggle_. Hermione accedió pues no encontró una excusa válida para negarse. Tampoco era que le molestara su compañía.

—¿Cómo has estado después de lo de Weasley? Sé que ustedes tuvieron una relación —Hermione sonrió intentando no llorar; debía ser fuerte y aprender a hablar del tema con naturalidad.

—Ha sido difícil, aunque hacía muchos años que ya no estábamos juntos como pareja, éramos amigos… aún no puedo creer que haya muerto… y todo por ese tonto juego…

Draco hizo una mueca. Amaba el _Quidditch_ pero mejor se reservaba ese comentario. Prefirió cambiar de tema y hablar del trabajo, siempre era un tópico seguro.

—Me cuesta imaginarte con el uniforme de un sanador… esa túnica de color verde lima…

—No te burles de mí. Mi karma es tener que vestir algo verde… —sonrió divertida para seguir comentando aspectos de su trabajo.

Luego de comer, él la acompañó a terminar sus compras y al final se despidieron como si hubieran sido buenos amigos desde siempre.

Durante los siguientes dos meses tuvieron encuentros casuales, aunque Hermione sospechaba que Draco tenía algo que ver con “esas casualidades”. Después de no verse por más de tres años, no era creíble que “por casualidades del destino”, se encontraran prácticamente, cada fin de semana. También la joven sanadora empezó a encontrar con relativa frecuencia, un clavel blanco sobre su escritorio al llegar al trabajo.

Tiempo después estas citas empezaron a ser planeadas y para finales de ese año, tenían una relación que tardaron en hacer pública varios meses más. Aunque ya nadie tomara en cuenta su estatus de sangre mágica, sabían que existían personas que probablemente no aprobarían su noviazgo, entre ellos, los señores Malfoy.

Cuando cumplieron un año de noviazgo formal, Draco le propuso mudarse juntos a una bonita casa que poseía en las afueras del Londres mágico en donde se dispusieron a vivir plenamente su amor, como tanto lo habían deseado desde que inició su relación amorosa.


	2. CONVIVENCIA

Hermione sabía que las relaciones de pareja eran complejas, sobre todo porque dos personas que hasta hace poco habían sido unas completas desconocidas en la mayor parte de su vida, de un pronto a otro se atraían por ciertos intereses, se descubrían compartiendo sentimientos muy profundos el uno por el otro y queriendo pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

Si bien es cierto, el primer año en forma general, todo había sido color de rosa, poco a poco las cosas habían empezado a enfriarse, sobre todo cuando su relación cayó en la rutina diaria.

Ella había notado un pequeño cambio cuando su relación había dejado de ser un secreto. Pudo constatar de primera mano, que aquello de que los amores prohibidos eran más intensos que los permitidos, tenía algo de cierto. Luego había mejorado un poco durante los primeros meses viviendo juntos; sin embargo, poco a poco el fuego se había ido apagando.

Meses después de cumplir un año de convivencia, Hermione empezó a notar que Draco ya no la esperaba en la sala a su regreso del trabajo; tampoco se iban a la cama a la misma hora, pues él se quedaba hasta tarde en el despacho. Esto había provocado que no durmieran abrazados pues él alegaba que no quería despertarla cuando se metía en la cama. Pocas veces había beso de buenos días porque ella empezaba su jornada dos horas antes que Draco y debido a eso, se levantaba más temprano y se había acostumbrado a desayunar sola entre semana, pues él ya no se levantaba para hacerlo con ella como los primeros meses viviendo juntos.

Los claveles blancos dejaron de llegar a su escritorio…

Posteriormente, empezó a despertar sola los domingos debido a que él se había integrado al equipo de _Quidditch_ del ministerio. Él se levantaba casi al alba y se iba sin desayunar y llegaba poco antes del almuerzo para no parar de hablar de lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento o en el juego de ese día, tema que ya no evitaba como al principio de su relación, cuando no se hablaba por lo ocurrido con Ron y porque sabía que a ella no le interesaba.

Ya no importaba si a ella le aburría, mientras comían él no dejaba de comentar quiénes habían llegado al encuentro, cuántas faltas había cometido el equipo contrario o si habían logrado aprender alguna maniobra nueva. Sume horas si había logrado atrapar la _snitch_ o había logrado alguna maniobra peligrosa con éxito.

Aquello de salir un sábado en la noche al Londres _muggle_ había quedado en el olvido. Primero una vez cada tres meses, luego cada mes… poco a poco había sido sustituido por semanales tardes de amigos con Blaise y Theo. Lamentablemente esas reuniones siempre eran acompañadas por abundantes botellas de whisky de fuego que los tres tomaban casi hasta emborracharse. Draco llegaba después de cenar y muchas veces cuando ya ella dormía.

—¿Otra vez borracho? —preguntó Hermione molesta cuando una noche él llegó más tarde de lo usual y en lugar de acostarse, había decidido seguir tomando en el despacho. Hermione, dispuesta a encararlo, se había quedado leyendo un libro para esperarlo por lo que lo siguió hasta esa habitación cuando lo escuchó llegar.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto para empezar con las paranoias, Hermione? —farfulló enredando la lengua con una mano sosteniendo un vaso y la otra presionando su frente por un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

—¿Paranoias? —la joven abrió los ojos con asombro. Quería convencerse que la actitud de Draco se debía al alcohol, pero ese tono de voz como si un trueno saliera de su garganta se había convertido en lo usual cuando hablaba con ella.

—Sí, las que adoptan todas las mujeres cuando se aburren de sus maridos —refunfuñó con fastidio taladrándola con la mirada—. Ni siquiera tenemos dos años viviendo juntos y ya me estás haciendo escenas, Hermione. Estaba con Nott y Zabini, lo sabes bien. No hay motivos para celos —concluyó llenando nuevamente su vaso, dando por concluida la discusión.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con celos, Draco, si no con este nuevo hábito tuyo de tomarte toda la reserva mágica de whisky.

—Creo que ya estoy grandecito como para que me controles. Así que haznos un favor a los dos y déjame en paz.

Ella no comprendía la actitud de Draco y se pasaba largos ratos en silencio observándolo leer un periódico, escribir una carta o durmiendo en aquella cama que ahora se le hacía inmensa. Varias veces había intentado hacer la pregunta del millón de galeones y luego de meses de darle vuelta en su cabeza, una tarde que ella se acercó a darle un abrazo y él la apartó porque estaba concentrado en unos documentos del trabajo, le preguntó:

—Draco, ¿qué nos está pasando?

—¿A qué te refieres? —frunció el ceño extrañado—. Todo está perfecto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ya casi no hablamos o me escuchas…

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó dejando de lado los papeles y prestando su atención a ella.

—No es que tenga algo de lo que quiera hablar en este momento, Draco. Es simplemente un comentario general. Ya casi no compartimos nada, no salimos, nos vemos cada vez menos…

—No digas tonterías, Hermione, es sólo que ahora necesito unos minutos más para ver este archivo. Ya después hacemos lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo con seriedad para luego hacerle un amago de caricia en su cabeza como quien acaricia una mascota para volver a sus papeles.

 _“Es que no es algo de ahora”,_ pensó la joven abandonando la estancia. Sabía que esos minutos se convertirían en horas y que esa noche, le tocaría acostarse sola… otra vez.

La segunda vez que se atrevió a tocar el tema fue una tarde de domingo. Después de almorzar, él se había recostado a descansar pues había tenido una práctica agotadora. Tres horas después se había dirigido al despacho y estaba revisando unos papeles cuando ella, algo maquillada y lista para salir, se acercó, pero él si acaso la vio con el rabillo del ojo como si fuera de lo más normal que ella se arreglara de esa forma para estar en casa. No había esperado algún halago, pero tampoco más indiferencia.

—Draco, ¿eres feliz conmigo? —preguntó con un dejo de melancolía observando cada gesto de su rostro.

Él, con el mismo calor que puede emitir un témpano de hielo alzó los hombros y con disgusto, contestó:

—Sabes que sí, Hermione. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Quería saber si eres feliz, es todo.

—Pues… sí… —su tono de voz no era para nada convincente—. Últimamente estás actuando muy rara, Hermione. No sé qué te sucede, pero no entiendo esas preguntas. Yo soy feliz contigo, no tienes por qué dudarlo.

Ella se quedó unos segundos mirando aquellos fríos ojos color gris que no confirmaban lo que decían sus palabras y, esbozando una triste sonrisa, le dijo cambiando de tema:

—Voy a salir con Harry y Ginny.

Algo molesto por lo inesperado de la noticia, aunque extrañado porque ella casi nunca salía de casa, espetó:

—Después no te quejes… siempre me reclamas que no pasamos momentos juntos y hoy tenía pensado que fuéramos a cenar al _Callejón Diagon_.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste temprano?

Él no esperaba esa pregunta y ella adivinó que había sido una idea que le había surgido en ese momento.

—Si te apetece, puedes venir con nosotros. Vamos a ir al cine y después a comer.

Pero al ver que no hubo respuesta a su preguntas o comentario y que él volvía a sus papeles, ella se acercó a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de _polvos_ _flu_ y murmuró la dirección.


	3. REVELACIONES

Una tarde, Hermione regresó del hospital más temprano de lo usual y luego de ponerse cómoda, empezó a buscar a Draco por toda la casa para por último encontrarlo en su despacho, cosa extraña un viernes. Ella había entrado a la oficina y él ni se había percatado de su presencia, tan diferente a los primeros meses de convivencia, cuando su llegada era motivo para dejar cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo y darle un caluroso abrazo y beso de bienvenida.

Aún así, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió y en automático, le preguntó por alguna novedad en su día a lo que ella respondió con "nada nuevo". Había dejado de contarle sus experiencias cuando se había percatado que él no le prestaba atención y que simplemente preguntaba por salir del paso.

Mientras buscaba algo qué leer para hacerle compañía antes de cenar, llegó una lechuza con una pequeña nota. Al ver la reacción de Draco, quien inmediatamente se había puesto a escribir lo que parecía una respuesta, preguntó:

—¿Surgió algún problema?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó sin despegar los ojos de una carta que escribía en ese momento. Su rostro parecía una máscara, fría e inexpresiva.

—Por tu actitud desde que llegó la lechuza de Theo.

—Ah… no… Está proponiéndome que mañana vayamos a Noruega a ver el siguiente partido contra Bulgaria. Ha conseguido un  _ traslador _ y ocupa respuesta inmediata.

—¿Vamos a ir? —preguntó con emoción al ver una oportunidad de compartir como antes con él. Hacía mucho no viajaban y quizá era lo que necesitaban para revivir los momentos compartidos al inicio de su relación, cuando con frecuencia él la sorprendía con fines de semana en diferentes países. De ese modo había conocido bastantes capitales europeas.

—A ti no te gusta el  _ Quidditch  _ —repuso con la mirada aún en el pergamino, con un tono de voz que dejaba más que claro que ella no estaba invitada y que daba por terminado el tema.

_ “Y aún así no paras de hablar de eso los domingos”,  _ pensó ella levantándose de su sillón para buscar qué hacer ese fin de semana por su cuenta. Si bien era cierto que ella no disfrutaba el deporte, no sólo por los malos recuerdos que le generaba la muerte de Ron, sino porque últimamente la había reemplazado como compañía los domingos, anteriormente no solían realizar viajes por su cuenta. Pero por lo visto, eso también iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, no le sorprendió verificar que Draco ya no estaba. Como era costumbre últimamente, no se había despedido de ella. Suspiró. Otro largo sábado aburrida en casa.

Buscó en  _ El Profeta _ el anuncio de alguna actividad cultural para la tarde y encontrando una exposición de arte hindú de la ahora famosa escultora y pintora Parvati Patil, decidió asistir.

En la galería pudo apreciar obras en mármol y granito, así como pinturas realizadas con pigmentos vegetales que no dejaba duda sobre el talento de la artista. En ese lugar se encontró con Neville, Luna y Padma quienes acompañaban a la orgullosa Parvati; más tarde se habían unido al grupo Ernie Macmillan y Michael Corner. Hermione se encontró disfrutando de una agradable velada en compañía de antiguos compañeros de colegio, con quien casi no había compartido en esa época pero que la estaban haciendo reír como hacía rato no lo hacía y que no se cansaban de repetir lo mucho que se alegraban por tener su compañía, algo que Draco no le decía desde hacía más de un año.

Pasar una tarde con ellos le habían demostrado a la joven bruja que perfectamente podía pasar tiempo con otras personas sin extrañarlo. Y llegó a la conclusión de que su relación de pareja ya no existía. Draco y ella ya no eran amigos, mucho menos amantes o algo que se le pareciera. Y aunque internamente le había dolido llegar a esa conclusión, decidió que no quería perder más su tiempo con una persona que evidentemente no tenía intenciones de incluirla a ella en sus planes presentes y probablemente, futuros. Su indiferencia era tanta que descubrió que tenía más calor su relación con las amistades que veía ocasionalmente, que su actual relación de pareja.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche, escribió una pequeña nota para Harry y Ginny, diciéndoles que tenía algo que hablar con ellos y que llegaría a desayunar el domingo. Esa noche no pudo dormir debido a la decisión que había tomado: iba a dejar a Draco.

—Son las personas más cercanas a mí en este momento —empezó la muchacha luego de haber compartido un rico desayuno—. Y ocupo un consejo… —Harry y su esposa se vieron con asombro.

—Me asustas, Hermione —se levantó Harry para sentarse a la derecha de quien consideraba una hermana.

—Hace semanas que tengo rondando una idea en mi cabeza… —se apretaba las manos con nerviosismo y su mirada se había detenido en un adorno de la sala—, y definitivamente debo hacer un alto en el camino por todo lo que está pasando con mi vida...

Hizo una pausa. Ginny también se había sentado a su izquierda y había aprovechado la interrupción para tomarle una mano. La pareja esperó con paciencia a que Hermione siguiera hablando.

—Siento que la relación con Draco ha cambiado muchísimo… y a mi parecer, él no tiene ningún interés en mejorar las cosas… No nos hemos sentado a hablar seriamente, pero percibo que se niega a aceptar que estamos mal… y he valorado terminar mi relación con él… —Ginny emitió un grito de asombro.

—¿Tiene otra mujer? —preguntó Harry levantándose de pronto deseando tener al frente a Malfoy. No se podía decir que fueran amigos. Él lo toleraba por consideración a su mejor amiga, pero definitivamente, si debía enfrentarlo y hablar con él, estaba más que dispuesto. Él siempre estaría del lado de Hermione.

—La verdad es que no me he puesto a pensar mucho en las razones por las que ha cambiado. Siento que esa no es la razón de su alejamiento… ya lo hubiera dejado si sospechara que me engaña… aunque tampoco la puedo descartar… ha cambiado tanto que siento que no lo conozco…

—Hermione, sé que esto lo tienes claro, y quizá no es necesario que lo diga, pero sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo, con todo lo que necesites. En esta casa hay espacio de sobra, puedes tomar todo un piso si quieres. No necesitas seguir mendigando amor de nadie, mucho menos del imbécil de Malfoy.

—Lo sé, Harry, lo sé, y creo que te voy a tomar la palabra porque no tengo otro lugar donde ir y no quiero regresar con mis padres… pero no quiero permanecer más en casa si él ya no me quiere.

—¿Aún lo quieres? —preguntó su amiga.

—No lo sé… estoy muy confundida… ya no sé lo que siento o lo que quiero… Lo que tengo claro es que, si a él no le interesa seguir, lo mejor es terminar…

—No te adelantes, Hermione. Por lo pronto, lo más sano es que lo hables con él. ¿Dónde está? Tengo entendido que el entrenamiento de hoy se había suspendido…

—En Noruega… —murmuró. Harry y Ginny abrieron los ojos con asombro…—. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarme si quería acompañarlo…

—Definitivamente se merece que le lance un maleficio mocomurciélago —declaró Ginny con cierto enojo—, aunque eso le afee su linda cara.

—¿Y desde cuándo Malfoy tiene linda cara? —curioseó Harry haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara casi hasta el tono de su cabello. Sonriendo con picardía, se acercó a su esposo y con un tierno beso en la mejilla, comentó:

—Nadie mejor que tú, amor.

La escena hizo que Hermione se riera y ambos se alegraron de al menos haberle cambiado el ánimo a la joven. Sabía que siempre podría contar con sus amigos, aún en sus peores momentos.

Hermione decidió que de ese día no pasaba su conversación con Draco. Después de lo que había demostrado su salida del sábado, consideró que era tonto seguir en esa casa si ya no existía amor, y puesto que no estaban casados, era ella quien debía marcharse. La muchacha pensó que sería la última vez que intentaría rescatar lo poco que quedaba, si es que quedaba algo por parte de él, o, en definitiva, si daba por finalizada la relación.

Sacó de entre sus baúles, aquel vestido rosa pálido que él le había confesado una vez, le había encantado y que desde esa fiesta en Hogwarts no se ponía. Se maquilló un poco y sujetó su cabello con un bonito tocado; preparó su plato favorito, puso algo de música suave y velas en el comedor, eligió un vino de buena cosecha, preparó la mesa y colocó en el centro un jarrón con claveles blancos frescos que tanto le recordaban los que él le enviaba cuando la estaba conquistando. Satisfecha con el resultado, se dispuso a esperarlo para cenar.


	4. CONFRONTACIÓN

Draco llegó de noche y se sorprendió un poco al ver el ambiente en la casa. Hermione se acercó con ternura y besando ligeramente sus labios, le comentó:

—Te he preparado un baño y estaba esperándote para cenar —le sonrió. Internamente, él admiró su vestido y lo bonita que se veía esa noche, pero por alguna razón se abstuvo de comentarlo y simplemente asintió.

—Estoy cansado, pero…

—El baño te relajará… —interrumpió con suavidad—, acá te espero.

Media hora después, el joven mago se reunió con ella en el comedor y mientras comían, todavía algo asombrado por la situación, preguntó con mirada ausente.

—¿Qué celebramos?

—Nada en realidad… sólo quería complacerte —esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—No era necesario, Hermione —le dijo con sequedad.

—Lo sé… Pero aún así quería hacerlo —replicó dolida.

Luego de varios minutos de incómodo silencio, ella intentó bajarle tensión al momento preguntando sobre el viaje, pero él fue escueto en sus respuestas. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, y antes de que él escapara hacia su oficina, ella lo detuvo.

—La verdad, Draco, quisiera hablar algo contigo.

—¿No puede ser mañana?, ahora tengo que preparar unos documentos para el ministro.

—Draco, debe ser hoy. No quiero alargar más esta conversación que debimos tener hace mucho tiempo.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir… —declaró arqueando una ceja con desconcierto.

—Estoy intentando convencerme de que lo nuestro no ha terminado… —él iba a decir algo, sorprendido por las palabras de la joven, pero ella prosiguió—: No es necesario que me mientas… sé que ya no sientes lo mismo… lo vengo notando desde hace meses…

—Estás equivocada… yo te quiero igual que siempre —aseguró con expresión escéptica.

—Creo que lo mejor es separarnos…

—¡No estoy de acuerdo! —repuso a la defensiva—. Estoy acá, vengo a casa cada día, ¿qué más quieres de mí? Si no te quisiera, hace tiempo me hubiera ido, ¿no lo crees? Me conoces, no estaría en un lugar en el que no quisiera estar.

—En cierto modo, Draco, eso es lo que has hecho. Te has alejado de mí. Y no, ya no te conozco…

—¡Qué estupidez es esa! —rió con sorna.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser el Draco del que me enamoré… el que estaría acá por convicción y no por obligación.

—Yo no he cambiado, yo soy así.

—Quizá no te diste cuenta que cambiaste… o simplemente dejaste de lado los detalles porque ya no era necesario conquistarme… ya me tenías a tu lado.

—¡Eso es mentira! —masculló.

—Entonces no entiendo qué es lo que ha pasado con nuestra relación, Draco. Explícame por qué se ha enfriado tanto o por qué no te ha interesado hacer un cambio cuando te lo he mencionado.

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

—¿Acaso puedes decirme hace cuánto no tenemos una cita romántica? ¿Cuánto hace que no me dices un “te amo” o incluso, hace cuánto…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Un nudo se había atorado en su garganta. Había sacado cuentas y tenían varias semanas de no tener relaciones sexuales. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Él se pasó las manos por su cabello consternado por la situación.

—No te lo digo a manera de reclamo… el deseo no es algo que puedas exigir… Entiendo que ahora tienes otros intereses y que las parejas también van cayendo en una rutina y que una relación no va a ser toda la vida como el primer mes, pero es que son muchas las cosas que han cambiado, Draco, y yo ya no puedo vivir así… esperando por una sonrisa tuya, por una caricia de amor, por tu tiempo… Sinceramente, no merezco tu indiferencia.

Draco no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero tampoco podía negar que ella hablaba con razón. Lo peor es que no encontraba un motivo para refutar los argumentos de la joven, ni tenía una explicación de por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto, pues ni él mismo lo tenía claro, y esto lo hizo sentir miserable.

Fue precisamente este nuevo silencio el que motivó a Hermione a seguir con su argumento.

—Es tan fácil como que, si ya no sientes lo mismo que hace tres años, lo digas y ya, Draco. No tenemos por qué sentirnos atados… al fin y al cabo, no estamos casados, no tenemos hijos… es como hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Quiero luchar por mi felicidad… y creo que esa ya no la voy a encontrar a tu lado… —Hermione limpió unas lágrimas que no había podido contener, aunque se había prometido que no iba a llorar—. No te miento cuando te digo que te amo, Draco, pero ya no puedo seguir así. He decidido dejarte. Ahora mismo me iré de la casa.

Hermione se quedó frente a Draco esperando por algún tipo de reacción, pero con el paso de los minutos, negando con la cabeza, sin intentar ocultar su dolor por el silencio del joven, dejó salir unas lágrimas que él nunca hizo intento de enjugar. Simplemente la veía a los ojos confundido. Para ella quedó más que claro que él no la detendría y que todo había terminado.

—Adiós, Draco —y diciendo esto, salió de la estancia. Minutos después el silencio inundó su casa, y el joven mago siguió con expresión sombría en medio de la habitación, como si fuera una estatua, preguntándose en qué momento su vida se había ido por la borda y él no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

Hermione apareció en Grimmauld Place y en los regazos de Ginny, dio rienda suelta a toda su tristeza, llorando de frustración, dolor y angustia… eran muchos los sentimientos encontrados en ese momento.

—Iré a hablar con él —mencionó Harry al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Le dolía mucho verla sufrir.

—No, Harry, por favor, no quiero que sepa dónde estoy, aunque supongo que adivinará que estoy con ustedes. Prométanme que no lo buscarán. No quiero verlo, no quiero saber nada de él. Le di la oportunidad para hablar y no lo hizo. No merece otra oportunidad. Sólo… sólo necesito desahogarme… necesito liberar todo lo que llevo años callando… Déjenme llorar… porque hoy será la última vez que lo haga por él…


	5. CONSECUENCIAS

Hermione decidió que lo mejor para su vida era cambiar de aires. En los siguientes días empezó a investigar dónde podía realizar una especialidad en sanación y pociones curativas ancestrales. Esto hizo que, durante tres años, viajara por Egipto, Grecia, Turquía y China estudiando en los mejores centros mágicos de esos países, con los más reconocidos sanadores del mundo. Sólo Ginny y Harry sabían dónde estaba, y por medio de ellos, se había enterado que Draco preguntaba por ella. La primera vez, había sido al mes exacto de haberlo dejado, y luego cada semana del primer año. Cada vez que lo veía, le confiaba a Harry cuánto la extrañaba y la necesitaba de vuelta en su vida, pero Hermione insistía en que su paradero se mantuviera en secreto.

Draco no reaccionó a su nueva situación hasta que había pasado un mes, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no trabajaba en _San Mungo_ y cuando ya no pudo seguir fingiendo que ella había sacado vacaciones para pasar un tiempo con sus padres. Sintió que se iba por un abismo cuando esa tarde llegó a la casa y se dio cuenta que su aroma se había extinguido, que ya no volvería a escuchar su alegre risa ni que la tendría en su cama una vez más.... En aquella inmensa casa que ahora parecía un mausoleo, se derrumbó y lloró por Hermione Granger.

Días después se exigió salir de su encierro y confiarle al matrimonio Nott y a Zabini que ella lo había abandonado semanas atrás. Blaise tardó varios minutos en creerse la noticia, insistiendo que con ese tipo de cosas no se bromeaba. Cuando Draco se había quedado callado pestañeando con frecuencia para evitar las lágrimas, Blaise se levantó de la silla y luego de ver a su amigo por varios segundos, le propinó un puñetazo en plena mandíbula que lo dejó en el suelo.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? ¿Acaso no sabes que ella es lo mejor que pudo pasarte en tu estúpida vida? ¡Nunca la mereciste, Draco! ¡No puedo creer que, teniéndola en bandeja de plata y en tu casa, la hayas perdido!

Blaise apretaba sus puños y estaba completamente fuera de sí. Pansy lo miraba extrañada sintiendo que no era normal que Zabini reaccionara de esa forma, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. Atajándolo para que no siguiera atacando a Draco, le cuestionó a este último:

—Por qué nunca nos contaste que tenías problemas con ella, Draco, hubiéramos hecho todo por ayudarte.

—¡Porque sigue siendo un arrogante imbécil! ¡El todopoderoso Draco Malfoy! ¡El que no puede verse débil ante nadie! ¡Jamás iba a aceptar que estaba mal con ella! ¡Jamás! —gritó Blaise rojo de ira.

—Es que nunca lo vi así —se defendió Draco alzando la voz—. No me percaté de que ella estaba sufriendo por mi indiferencia… aún ahora no entiendo qué me pasó… si fue la rutina, o el hecho de saberla mía lo que me llevó a perderla —Draco se había sentado y sostenía su cabeza con desesperación—. Este mes sin ella ha sido un infierno. ¡Necesito encontrarla! Decirle lo arrepentido que estoy por haber sido un cobarde, pero Potter no quiere decirme dónde está, y en el hospital no tienen ningún dato que sea útil.

Theodore se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro… no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y esa era su única forma de mostrar su apoyo. Lo había comentado con su esposa en varias ocasiones: a él le extrañaba que Malfoy casi no hablaba de Hermione cuando se reunían y muchas veces, cuando le insistía en que ya era hora de regresar a casa, Draco comentaba en que quizá la muchacha ya se había acostado y que, por lo tanto, nada hacía volviendo a casa “tan temprano”. Se sentía algo culpable. Quizá si hubiera sido más enérgico con su amigo desde un principio o Blaise lo hubiera golpeado meses atrás, hubiera reaccionado y no estaría pasando por esa situación en ese momento. Lo quería como a un hermano, y a través de él, había llegado tenerle mucho cariño a Hermione. Sabía muy bien que ella debió haber sufrido mucho por la indiferencia de Draco si había tenido que tomar la decisión de abandonarlo. Sabía que ella lo amaba y que su amigo también a ella, pero era más que obvio que eso no había sido suficiente. Él, por orgullo no había aceptado su culpabilidad, la había dejado ir sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y ahora sufría las consecuencias de haber perdido a una persona que realmente amaba.

Con el paso de los meses, Draco se volvió taciturno. Dejó de frecuentar a sus amigos los sábados, abandonó el _Quidditch_ y empezó a contratar detectives para buscar a Hermione por toda Gran Bretaña. Se había dado cuenta lo valiosa que era ella en su vida, lo mucho que realmente la amaba y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta tenerla de regreso a su lado.

Llegar a casa se había convertido en una tortura. Cada rincón tenía un recuerdo suyo y aún parecía que ella viviera ahí, por lo que había intentado hacer cambios, pero sentía que llegaba a una casa desconocida, así que volvió a colocar todo como ella lo tenía. Nunca fue una opción vivir en otro lugar.

Cuando pasó aproximadamente un año, y en un intento por rehacer su vida, comenzó a salir con Astoria Greengrass, una hermosa bruja sangre pura, hermana de su amiga Daphne. Cuando la llevó a la casa, sintió que estaba profanando un santuario y ni siquiera pudo darle un beso sin que los recuerdos de Hermione aparecieran en su mente. Así que nunca más volvió a llevarla. Esa relación no duró más allá de un año; seis meses después empezó otra, esta vez con una compañera del ministerio que no dejaba de insinuársele. Tampoco funcionó. Con ninguna mujer lograba vivir ni una milésima de la pasión que había vivido con Hermione el primer año de relación; ninguna lograba hacerlo olvidarla. Ninguna era Hermione Granger.

Poco después del cumpleaños veintiocho de Draco, Hermione regresó a Londres. Había concluido su especialidad y volvía a _San Mungo_ . Su regreso fue noticia en _El Profeta_ y el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco cuando leyó que seguía soltera. En la foto del periódico se veía hermosa, con aquella sonrisa que amaba y había extrañado tanto; casi podía escucharla reír.

La primera semana en Londres había vivido en casa de los Potter pero luego había alquilado un pequeño apartamento en un barrio muggle. Él quería visitarla, pero temía mucho su reacción al verlo. Aún así, pensó que quien no apuesta, no gana, y una mañana de sábado le envió un hermoso ramo de claveles blancos hechizados para que cuando ella los tocara, se multiplicaran. Una pequeña nota había aparecido:

_"Un clavel por cada día sin ti. Mil ciento diecisiete en total."_

Hermione estaba completamente sorprendida. No había un rincón de su diminuta sala de estar que no tuviera una flor. Leyó varias veces la nota aún incrédula por la situación. Era imposible que aún después de tres años, él lograra inquietarla de esa forma. Su corazón latía fuerte, como lo hacía cuando empezaron a salir en secreto y algo similar a una ilusión empezó a crecer en su interior.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo haciendo la especialidad por los diferentes países, no había tenido tiempo de darse otra oportunidad en el amor. Eran tan pocos los meses que pasaba en un lugar que no había chance de conocer a alguien. Pero ella creía que el tiempo separados había logrado hacerla olvidarlo. Por supuesto que estaba equivocada. Unas flores y una pequeña nota que la habían sacado de su zona de confort se lo demostraron.

Los siguientes días recibió un clavel en su escritorio y otro en su casa y, aunque aún no había visto a Draco, sabía que en cualquier momento podría encontrárselo y eso la tenía muy nerviosa. Por supuesto que había planeado miles de posibles reacciones. Cuál sería la definitiva, no sabía.

La oportunidad llegó el día que Harry Potter cumplió años. Hermione tenía un mes de haber regresado y aún no se había topado con Draco aunque seguía recibiendo sus claveles diariamente. Ginny había preparado una fiesta en _La Madriguera_ para celebrarle a su esposo junto con su pequeño hijo James y amigos cercanos de la familia. Por supuesto que Hermione estaba invitada y Ginny, enterada de la historia con los claveles y viendo que su amiga no los rechazaba si no que más bien le alegraban día con día, se aventuró a invitar a Draco y que Merlín los amparara si se armaba una guerra por esa decisión.

_"Sé que quieres reconquistarla y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte porque sé que puedes hacerla feliz. Pero te advierto, Malfoy, si vuelves a hacerla sufrir, no me pesará lanzarte una maldición asesina"._

La actividad llevaba un buen rato de haber empezado cuando Draco llegó, sorprendiendo a Hermione pues sabía que él no era amigo de la familia Potter. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho e inmediatamente empezó a revivir en pocos segundos, todo lo que había sentido por él. Tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a sus brazos. Aquel amor que ella había tratado de enterrar durante tres años salió a flote y con más intensidad. Quería perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos que a veces desprendían hielo pero que también eran fuego. Descubrió que la distancia no había logrado matar lo que sentía, sólo lo había dormido para despertar ahora con más fuerza.

Draco vestía todo de negro, llevaba el cabello mucho más largo, atado con una cintilla y una cuidada barba de pocos días que le daban un aspecto aún más atractivo. Se había acercado a saludarla y la veía embelesado.

—Hola, Hermione.

Escuchar de nuevo su nombre con aquella dulzura la había debilitado y apenas había logrado devolver el saludo.

—Me alegro mucho de verte —sonrió el mago—. Te ves muy bien. 

—Tú también —se atrevió a decir con sonrisa nerviosa. 

Draco se sentó a su lado y empezó a preguntarle sobre su tiempo en el extranjero y ella le resumió sus experiencias con los mejores medimagos especialistas en sanación y magia ancestral. Le contó sobre algunos ingredientes para las pociones, hasta ahora desconocidos en Gran Bretaña y que lograban resultados increíbles con muy pocas dosis. Draco, completamente enamorado, la veía hablar de lo que le apasionaba, y una vez más se convenció de que había sido un idiota cuando la dejó irse. Las mejores conversaciones de su vida siempre las había tenido con ella. Los mejores recuerdos siempre habían sido a su lado. 

A lo lejos, Ginny ocasionalmente le hacía un gesto divertido a su amiga que la sonrojaban y volvían a poner nerviosa. Aunque debía aceptar que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse así de feliz, y vivirlo de nuevo con Draco se sentía muy bien. 

—Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar —le dijo cuando había avanzado la fiesta—. Quisiera hablar contigo y acá hay mucha gente. 

Casi como en automático, Hermione asintió, así que él, tomándola de una mano con ternura, los apareció en un mirador que solían visitar en sus primeras citas... Había caído la noche y algunas estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el cielo. Sabía que llevarla a la casa que habían compartido, y en donde todo estaba como cuando ella vivía ahí, no era prudente. No quería asustarla o que se prestara a malas interpretaciones… La deseaba y sabía que si estaba a solas con ella, no sería capaz de detenerse pero si algo tenía claro esta vez, es que quería y debía hacer las cosas bien. 

Luego de admirar el paisaje que tantos recuerdos les traía a ambos, Draco, un poco nervioso, y con la mirada fija en el horizonte, empezó a hablar. 

—¿Sabes, Hermione? Fui un cobarde al no luchar por ti… de no luchar por todo lo hermoso que teníamos al inicio… Eres lo único bueno que me ha regalado esta miserable vida y lo acepto, me asusté... Me asusté tanto cuanto te fuiste que no pude reaccionar. No supe cómo detenerte y decirte que tenía miedo. Miedo a perderte, a que no fuera suficiente para ti, a que algún día dejaras de quererme porque habías conocido a otro mejor que yo. Era más fácil fingir que todo estaba bien, que llevábamos una vida normal de pareja cuando en realidad te estaba perdiendo día a día, mis miedos estaban llevándome a lo más oscuro, destrozando mi corazón en un millón de pedazos cuando te fuiste. Me dediqué a perderte y después tuve que aprender a vivir sin ti pero en todos estos años, no lo logré. Hermione, si pudiera devolver el tiempo… créeme que actuaría tan diferente… Ahora sé cuánto daño te hice. Daría lo que fuera por tenerte de nuevo a mi lado —tímidamente se atrevió a tocar su rostro.

Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que el contacto con su piel estaba provocando… sentía cómo poco a poco se empezaba a quebrar esa pared que tanto le había costado levantar para tratar de olvidarlo.

—Tu indiferencia me hizo mucho daño, Draco. 

—Lo sé, y estoy muy arrepentido. Quiero intentarlo todo de nuevo, quiero estar contigo, pero esta vez para toda la vida.

—No es así de fácil… No es tan sencillo olvidar todo lo que pasó.

—Soy consciente de eso, pero estoy dispuesto a borrar todos tus malos recuerdos. Quiero estar contigo, demostrarte mi amor diariamente, que sean los actos y no las palabras las que te demuestren que he cambiado. Ahora sé que las relaciones de pareja hay que abonarlas todos los días con pequeños detalles, que no es necesario compartir los mismos gustos, siempre que aprendamos a respetarlos y logremos un equilibrio donde yo cedo unas veces y tú otras… Dame una oportunidad, Hermione —suplicó—. Te aseguro que no volverás a derramar una lágrima por mi culpa, a no ser que sea de felicidad. Por favor, dime que aún no es muy tarde para nosotros, que aún puedes perdonarme y que estamos a tiempo de recuperar todo lo hermoso que teníamos.

Hermione lo veía asombrada, sintiéndose cada vez más vulnerable frente a él. Quería decirle que sí a todo, pero el corazón no podía ser más fuerte que la razón. 

—Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas diferente, Hermione —Draco se había arrodillado y había sacado del interior de su saco, una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro; abriéndola para dejar al descubierto un hermoso anillo de oro blanco de 18 quilates, con un diamante en solitario de corte redondo, siguió—. Te amo, y quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi esposa. Sé que es muy precipitado, pues ni siquiera sé si me perdonas o me quieres, pero por favor, dame una esperanza... 

Ante esta declaración, Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

—Draco…

Él se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos para luego empezar a besarla, primero con timidez y después con pasión. Una pasión reprimida por tantos años y que ahora no podía ni quería detener. 

Sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella fue tocar el cielo con las manos. Había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Aún así, tratando de sacar cordura de algún rincón de su mente, minutos después se separó de él y le dijo: 

—Draco, no te voy a negar que has despertado todo lo que creí muerto, todo el amor que sentía… Pero necesito tiempo para volver a creer en ti.

—Lo sé, Hermione. Y estoy dispuesto a darte todo el tiempo que requieras, siempre que, por favor, no me alejes y me permitas reconquistarte...

Ella asintió por toda respuesta y él la atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo que mostraba agradecimiento pero sobre todo, amor. 

Durante los siguientes meses, Hermione observó a Draco y notó un cambio real en él. Era un hombre más maduro, centrado y cariñoso, que no se cansaba de decirle con mil y un detalles, cuán importante era ella en su vida y cuánto había lamentado perderla. Ambos habían crecido y habían aprendido de sus errores, por lo que su relación era mucho más fuerte y sólida que antaño. La siguiente vez que Draco le propuso matrimonio, no lo dudó ni un segundo y decidieron hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Ya habían esperado mucho tiempo… 

Tan enamorados como siempre, y amándose como nunca, muchos años después le aconsejaban a su hijo Scorpious, próximo a casarse, la importancia de alimentar el amor día a día con pequeños detalles. Ese es el verdadero secreto de la felicidad en una relación de pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos 💕


End file.
